Morir por Amor Elright Knight
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "Nuestro amor fue un error, un error que, a fin de cuentas, nos hizo más daño que bien" Elright/OC, OC/OC, Elright/Serena, y Shun/Fabia


_**Título: "Morir por Amor" Elright Knight**_

_**Pairing: (Actual) Elright/OC, (Futuro) OC/OC**_

_**Other Pairings: (Leve mención) Elright/Serena, (Leve) Shun/Fabia**_

_**Genre: Tragedia/Romance/Drama**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Palabras: 1783 (Contando el título y el 'FIN')**_

_**Páginas: 7**_

_**Summary: "Nuestro amor fue un error, un error que, a fin de cuentas, nos hizo más daño que bien"**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo éste fic y Shizuka y Hakuro.**_

_***ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO AL CUADRADO **__**(Tío/Sobrina y Primo/Prima)**__*****_

* * *

_***.-"MORIR POR AMOR" ELRIGHT KNIGHT-.***_

_Nuestro amor fue un error, un error que, a fin de cuentas, nos hizo más daño que bien_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue que me enamoré de ti? ¿Cuándo fue que ese sentimiento hacia ti nació? Eres mi sobrina, siempre lo has sido desde que naciste, y no sé cómo fue que empecé a amarte. Quizá cuando eras una niña, quizá ahí empecé a amarte, cuando me tuve que ir a Neathia de repente, cuando algo amenazó nuestro hogar y tuve que ir a investigar con los caballeros del castillo. Era invierno, estaba saliendo de mi hogar, me despedí de mi esposa, tu tía, y de mi hijo, tu primo Hakuro. Mientras más me alejaba, más me daba cuenta de que alguien me seguía, y cuando me di la vuelta, te vi allí: atrás de mí, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

No pude verte así, una niña de apenas cinco años llorando, solo hubo una vez en que te vi así: hacía poco tu abuela había muerto, yo estuve a tu lado en todo momento, apoyándote y consolándote mientras llorabas. Jamás quise volver a verte llorando, jamás. Simplemente me acerqué a ti hasta arrodillarme a tu altura, me abrazaste de inmediato, llorando cada vez más fuerte-No te vayas…-Me rogaste entre sollozos, te aferré hacia mí, yo tampoco quería dejarte ir, pero no me quedaba de otra-… Quiero ir contigo… Por favor…-No podía ponerte en peligro, no solo no podía: no debía y no quería, pero no te iba a dejar ir conmigo, no si sabía que tu vida iba a estar en riesgo. La sola idea de llevarte conmigo cruzó por mi cabeza, no iba a dejar que lloraras de nuevo, y menos por mi culpa, pero no te iba a sacrificar. Era un masoquista, pues sabía que mientras estuvieras llorando, estarías viva, pero aún así, causaba que estuvieras de la misma forma en que yo no quería verte desde un inicio: triste y destrozada.

Sí, era un masoquista, porque siempre te tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, siempre estabas con tu primo en todo momento, siempre nos veíamos; y aún así no me conformaba con solo verte. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no me importaba, nunca me importó, siempre fui más que tu tío, confiabas en mí para decirme lo que fuese: lo que te ocurría, si te molestaban, por qué estabas triste o enojada, y lo que me entristeció… Que alguien te gustaba… No había dicho nada, solo te escuché con suma atención, mientras más hablabas, más se me rompía el corazón, pero a la vez me sentía feliz, porque conseguiste a alguien en tu vida, alguien que no fuera yo, alguien con el que no te miraran con prejuicios por ser de tu familia; pero al escuchar lo siguiente, mi mundo se derrumbó, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y no tuvo arreglo. Tú, mi pequeña sobrina de – en ese entonces – solo diez años, estaba en una disputa con su corazón al amar a dos personas: a una persona que no me podías decir… Y a mí-Tú me…-No podía hablar de la impresión, mi corazón latió a mil por hora – cuando sentí que volvieron a unirse las piezas – en cuanto me dijiste que la segunda persona era yo.

Simplemente me miraste con esos hermosos ojos jades, no esmeraldas como los de tu madre o mi esposa Serena, sino con unos mucho más claros. Eras una niña, solo una niña, y yo era mucho mayor que tú; es verdad, eres hermosa, pero está prohibido: soy tu tío, de tu familia, ese sentimiento que ambos tenemos al otro, por más que sea amor… Lo que haríamos, es incesto, no podría dejar que cometieras tal pecado al estar conmigo. Me sonreíste, esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes: ni tan amplia como para ser de una niña inocente, ni tan pequeña como para ser tímida como eras; una sonrisa simplemente calmada, tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras te sentaste en mis piernas como cuando eras pequeña, pasando tus brazos por sobre mis hombros y atrás de mi cuello, solo me sonrojé por la corta distancia entre nuestros rostros. No pude resistirme más a ese momento, te tenía demasiado cerca, perdí la cordura y actué según mis instintos, simplemente te besé. Y no negaré ni le mentiré a nadie, me gustó.

Las cosas empeoraron, no sé cómo fue que pude seguir en una relación en secreto contigo, lo único que me consoló fue que siempre pensé que lo hacías por ser una niña todavía, aún eras muy inocente. Pero no. Fueron tres años después que me di cuenta por fin de que no era inocencia, tú en verdad me amabas, yo también, lo sé y no lo negaré jamás, pero no podía ser. Todo tenía que volver a ser como antes, tú siendo mi sobrina y solo eso, no podíamos seguir llevando una relación así, no debíamos. Te lo dije un día, pero no me hiciste caso, te lo repetía muchas veces, pero solo me dijiste:-No lo entiendo, es verdad somos familia, pero la sangre no nos une: yo no soy Knight para tener su misma sangre, y usted no es Sheen como para tener la misma que yo-Tenías razón, pero no se podía, lo lamento pero no podía ser así. Desde ese momento todo tendría que haber sido igual, yo te amaría en secreto y nadie jamás lo sabría, solo tú.

En cierto modo me sentí bien, todo volvía a ser igual que antes, pero no fue así, dos años después, me dijiste algo que quise saber hacía cinco años, quería saber aquello que me escondías, aquella otra persona por la que tu corazón reclamaba tanto además de por mí. Pero tu respuesta me dejó helado-Tío Elright, esa persona… Es Hakuro…-Mi hijo, tu primo, era la otra persona a quien amabas; mi corazón se rompió, jamás tendría arreglo, amabas a mi hijo, lo amaste desde los diez años, no podía creerlo. Y lo peor, era que él te dijo que te correspondía. Eso estaba mucho peor que lo nuestro, no sabía por qué lo hacías, si por hacerme sentir mal o porque en verdad lo amabas. Cuando te fuiste, yo solo corrí a donde estaba mi hijo y lo encaré, no podía ser verdad.

-Hakuro… ¿Amas a tu prima?…-No me respondió a la primera, pensé que jamás lo haría, era mi hijo, y estaba enamorado de mi sobrina ¡De ti, su prima por Dios!-¡Responde!-Ni se inmutó, no me hizo caso, solo se siguió manteniendo serio mientras seguía haciendo la tarea, por su silencio, parecía que sí era verdad, pero no podía ser. Hakuro siempre fue un chico serio y recto, jamás sería capaz de cometer algo así, él no, jamás lo haría, no como yo-Hakuro, respóndeme por favor-Mi hijo no sería capaz de algo así, eres tú, su prima de quien estamos hablando, la misma niña con la que siempre jugó y a la que siempre protegió, no importaba el riesgo, siempre estuvo a tu lado pasara lo que pasara. Y ahora, enterarme de que se aman, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

-No me vengas a reclamar Elright, Shizu también me dijo lo de ustedes dos-Shizuka ¿Le dijiste? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ganarías con eso? ¿En verdad podías ser tan cínica como para decirle a mi hijo, asumo que tu actual pareja, que tuviste una relación conmigo?-Dijo que no quería que le guardáramos secretos al otro, y entonces me lo dijo, al inicio no lo pude creer, pero solo podía hacer una cosa: odiarte, porque la hiciste infeliz y causaste que llorara sin parar-Cerró su cuaderno y se fue, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, ¿Qué hiciste Shizuka, tenderme una trampa? ¿A quién más le dijiste? Tenía que encontrarte, así que solo corrí intentando encontrarte, debías estar en algún lugar, me encontré con tus padres y tus hermanos en el camino, no sabían a dónde fuiste, asumo que a ellos no les dijiste nada ya que Shun no me quiso golpear, y Fabia no estaba enojada. Pude ver a Hakuro corriendo por las calles así que lo seguí, hasta que te pude ver a lo lejos y cómo lo esperabas impaciente.

A pesar de todo, eras feliz, yo te seguía amando en silencio, pero fuiste feliz, y me arrepiento en verdad de no haber aceptado tu amor hacia mí, en verdad lo lamento Shizuka, y si ésta carta es lo último que se encuentra de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, entonces que así sea, solo espero que seas feliz con mi hijo y a la vez tu actual esposo. Porque yo pude seguir al lado de Serena quien jamás se enteró de nada, es verdad, ella quien fue en verdad mi gran amor, pero las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser las mismas, porque yo en verdad te amé a ti, y siempre te amaré, hasta el final de mis días, y si ésta es la única salida del pecado que cometí, entonces así será. No me interesa quién encuentre ésta carta, pero para cuando la lean, entonces yo ya habré muerto, porque éste día yo decidí morir por amor…

_Elright Knight_

"_El amor no tiene fronteras, ya sea sexo o sangre, el corazón no entiende razones, y hacerle caso ha sido mi fin"_

_Al terminar de leer la carta, la joven pelinegra de veinte años abrazó a su marido aferrándose a él-No le quedó de otra Shizu, deja de llorar, al menos… Se alegró de verte feliz –_

_-Lo sé Hakuro…-Le dijo con una sonrisa, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas a más no poder-Es por eso que lloro, no por tristeza a que haya muerto, sino porque estoy feliz, porque pude comprobar algo… –_

_-¿Qué cosa?-Le preguntó con dulzura acariciándole el lacio cabello a la pequeña niña__*****__ sentada sobre sus piernas._

_-Que te amo a pesar de todo, y que mi tío siempre me amó, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde –_

_Hakuro le sonrió-Entiendo…-Nadie, excepto ellos, jamás supo lo que ocurrió, nadie además de ellos dos jamás supo ni escucharon el disparo, ni vieron la sangre corriendo por el suelo, solo sabían que la carta no estaba dirigida a nadie en específico, solo decía "A quien quiera que lo encuentre". Pero estaba más que claro que por el interior de la carta, que Elright Knight quería que la encontrara aquella niña a la que siempre amó: Shizuka Kazami-Recuerda algo Serenity…-Se dirigió a la niña sentada sobre sus piernas-Cuando seas grande, no dejes que nada arruine tu romance con aquella persona especial –_

_-Así será papi…-Respondió sonriendo la pequeña de tres años._

_***.-FIN-.***_

* * *

_**Okey… Esto fue un pequeño capricho mío ^^U. Con Shizuka (Cabello negro lacio con dos franjas azules y ojos verdes pero más claros). En cambio Hakuro: Cabello verde como Elright y ojos lilas.**_

_***Serenity es la pequeña de Shizuka y Hakuro, tiene el cabello verde como su padre pero con las puntas bicolor (Negras y azules) y los ojos jade de su madre.**_

_**¿Qué tal, les gustó, muy a mi estilo? ^^U Trágico lo sé, pero me gustó la trama y en cuanto la imaginé me dije "A publicarla" ^^U**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please ^^**_


End file.
